Integrated circuit cards, commonly referred to as smart cards, are widely used in stores to secure electronic payments.
Smart cards have not been adopted by the online market, although they provide the best security to conduct electronic commerce. The main reasons are the high cost of the card reader and the complexity of the system for most people. Not only a card but also a reader must be provided to the millions of potential end-users who comprise this market base.
The object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive and easy to use smart card system to secure online transactions on the Internet and over the phone. The smart card authenticates the user when managing bank accounts, making payments, or eventually voting online, for example.